Hunter x Hunter movie 1
Hunter × Hunter Phantom Rouge (劇場版 HUNTER×HUNTER 緋色の幻影-ファントム・ルージュ-) is the first movie based on Yoshihiro Togashi's Hunter × Hunter. The movie was release in theaters in Japan on January 12, 2013. The Blu-ray/DVD of the movie was released in Japan on July 24, 2013. The movie includes a flashback of Kurapika's childhood adapted from the special chapters Kurapika's memories part one and two, which was a manuscript written by Yoshihiro Togashi that he eventually ended up scrapping from the main story. The film features the four main characters, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio reunited to face a dangerous individual who once was a member of their greatest enemies, the criminal organization "Phantom Troupe". The film opened at number one in Japan on January 12, 2013. The is about Kurapika becoming a Hunter to take vengeance on the Class A crime group Phantom Troupe who massacred his clan for their unique eyes (which are one of the 7 treasures of the world). The eyes of the Kurta clan turn scarlet in times of anger or emotional agitation and are considered the most beautiful treasures in the whole world. Plot The movie begins with Killua Zoldyck dreaming about his brother Illumi warning to never make friends, claiming that eventually he will betray or get betrayed by them. He wakes up along side Gon Freecss on an airship. Upon arriving at their destination, they meet Leorio Paradinight and learn that he and Kurapika were investigating a rumor about a survivor of Kurapika's Kurta Clan until they meet a young boy who Kurapika recognized as his childhood friend Pairo, who later attacks him and steals his eyes. Unconscious since then, Kurapika awakens beside the others and soon after he has visions through his stolen eyes of a man whose right palm is marked with a spider tattoo, the same used by the members of the Phantom Troupe. Based on other details seen by Kurapika in his vision, Gon and Killua leave him under Leorio's care and split up in search for Pairo's location. Gon ends up meeting and befriending a young puppeteer called Retz and when Killua reunites with him, they realize that Retz is a girl. When night falls, Leorio and Kurapika are approached by Hisoka Morow while Gon and the others are attacked by Uvogin, who was presumed to be dead and saved by Nobunaga and Machi who defeat him. It is then revealed that Uvogin was revived as a puppet by Omokage, a former member of the Phantom Troupe who was defeated and replaced by Hisoka. Omokage sends a team of puppets including one based on Pakunoda to attack his former companions but they are all destroyed by them. After Omokage retreats, Nobunaga and Machi leave as well, warning Gon and Killua to not stand between Omokage and the Phantom Troupe as they have a score to settle with him. In the next day, Retz leads Gon and Killua to the mansion from Kurapika's vision and after leaving her behind for her safety, they meet another puppet, now based on Illumi who attacks them. Just as the Illumi doll is about to steal Killua's eyes, Gon intervenes and has his own eyes stolen instead. Ashamed for failing to protect Gon and believing that he had betrayed his friend, Killua flees and contemplates suicide but is saved by Gon who had tracked him with his acute sense of smell. Gon then reveals that he had let the Illumi doll steal his eyes by his own volition so they could track down Omokage. He also states that he had long since realized that Retz was one of his puppets as well. Reunited with Leorio and Kurapika, they set for Omokage's location to confront him. Back at his hideout, Omokage reclaims his eyes from Retz, who is revealed to be a puppet made from his deceased sister and when Gon and his friends appear, he reveals that he let them track him down by purpose as he intends to claim Leorio and Killua's eyes to use on his puppets as well. After confessing to Kurapika that he also took part in the Kurta Clan's massacre and claiming that he currently has no other Scarlet eyes in his possession, Omokage sends the Pairo and Illumi dolls to attack the Hunters, but Gon and Kurapika defeat them with Leorio and Killua's help and retrieve their eyes. However, Omokage activates six other dolls based on members of the Phantom Troupe to attack them but Hisoka appears to fight by their side. While Hisoka deals with three of the puppets, Omokage absorbs the other three to attain their powers and fight Gon and co. until they join forces in a combined effort that allows Kurapika to successfully restrain him with his chain. With Omokage defeated, Kurapika offers him a chance to survive in exchange for having his powers sealed for life, but he refuses. Killua offers himself to kill Omokage in Kurapika's place but the puppeteer is then stabbed by Retz, who claims that he had already caused enough suffering to her and her friends. The real Phantom Troupe arrives soon after, but decide to let Kurapika and Hisoka leave, claiming they'll settle their scores with them on a later occasion. As the whole place is put on fire, Retz decides to let herself be consumed by the flames along with her brother, and thanked Gon and Killua for the moments they spent with her. Some time later, Gon and Killua part ways with their friends as they leave to continue their adventures together. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Megumi Han' as Gon Freecss *'Mariya Ise' as Killua Zoldyck *'Miyuki Sawashiro' as Kurapika *'Keiji Fujiwara' as Leorio Paradinight *'Naohito Fujiki' as Omokage *'Aya Hirano' as Retz *'Daisuke Namikawa' as Hisoka Morow *'Masaya Matsukaze' as Illumi Zoldyck *'Umika Kawashima' as Pairo *'Naoya Uchida' as Nobunaga *'Rena Maeda' as Machi *'Akio Otsuka' as Uvogin *'Romi Park' as Pakunoda *'Kenn Ohashi' as Phinxs *'Hidenobu Kiuchi' as Franklin *'Kappei Yamaguchi' as Feitan *'Mamoru Miyano' as Chrollo Lucilfer *'Miho Arakawa' as Shizuku *'Noriko Hidaka' as Shalnark :English *'Erica Mendez' as Gon *'Cristina Vee' as Killua *'Erika Harlacher' as Kurapika *'Matthew Mercer' as Leorio *'Joe Zieja' as Omokage *'Kayli Mills' as Retz *'Keith Silverstein' as Hisoka *'Chris Hackney' as Illumi *'Laura Stahl' as Pairo *'Joe J. Thomas' as Nobunaga *'Abby Trott' as Machi *'Patrick Seitz' as Uvogin *'Erica Lindbeck' as Pakunoda *'David Vincent' as Phinxs *'Edward Bosco' as Franklin *'Tom Bauer' as Feitan *'Robbie Daymond' as Chrollo *'Janice Kawaye' as Shizuku *'Griffin Burns' as Shalnark Trivia *This is the first film of the franchise. The 1999 series never had a film. *??? all information on Hunter x Hunter movie 1 came from http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_%C3%97_Hunter:_Phantom_Rouge Gallery Category:FILMS